goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Dora and her Friends Misbehave on The Way to a Concert
''Dora and her Friends Misbehave on The Way to a Concert ''is a grounded video created by Sarah West and Gfourtx. This video is about Dora the Explorer, Dimitri Rascalov, Hunter, Pablo, Tyrone, Baby Bonnie Hood, Mercades, Mason, Diego, Denzel, Simon, Steve, Zoltan, Zayden, Wario, Waluigi, Floyd, Franklin, Peter, Burton, Earl, Alice, Evil Ben, Evil Holly, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, Sid the Science Kid, Whyatt Beanstalk, Kai-Lan, Lucy, Kipper, Blue, Emmy and Pamela Castro who got grounded for being late for a live concert. Transcript Sally Acorn: Troublemakers, we're all going to the Sonic Underground concert, because it's their first live concert ever. They've also introduced three new members of the band: Mina Mongoose, who is the new lead singer, Max the Monkey, who is the bass guitarist, and Kari Kitten, who is the tamborine player. Dora: No, we're not going. Sonic Underground is the worst Sonic TV Show in the history of television. Dimitri Rascalov: We want to stay home to watch TV so we can see everything from Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Viacom, Paramount, Nickelodeon, MTV, VH1, Max Fleischer, CBS Television Distribution, Universal, Illumination, Focus Features, Laika, Mattel, John Hughes, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Nelvana, Matt Groening, Seth McFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Roger Corman, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, Thunderbean, Video Brinquedo, DreamWorks, Hasbro, Blue Sky, Sony Pictures Animation, Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, STX Films, Screen Gems, Dimension Films, FUNimation, Ubisoft, Activision, Mojang, Bungie, Big Idea Productions, Roger Corman, Ellipse Animation, FremantleMedia, Comedy Central, Adult Swim, MTV, Michael Bay, Scott Cawthon, Laika, Bill and Cheri Steinkellner, 343 Industries, Hanna Barbera, New Line Cinema, Uwe Boll, Point Grey Pictures, Aardman Animations, Lionsgate, Tyler Perry Studios, 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios, Summit Entertainment, Hasbro, UbiSoft, Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Columbia Pictures, TriStar, Nintendo, MGM, Orion Pictures, United Artists, Viz Media, Sentai Filmworks, Discotek Media, Aniplex, Crunchyroll and NIS America, made in the Philippines and related to Filipino and porn. Sally Acorn: No, all of you are not staying home to watch TV. We're going to the Sonic Underground Live and that's final. Get in the car or there will be nothing for any of you. (When They're in the car) Diego: Sally Acorn, We don't want to go. Sally: All of you, we're going to the Sonic Underground live and that's final. Zoltan: Sally, can we eat at Burger King? Sally: No. We're not going anywhere else today, just straight to the Sonic Underground live. Floyd: But we're hungry. Sally: I said no, one more peep out of any of you twenty, you'll all be grounded with nothing at all. Kyle: Can we go to Burger King? Sally: I just told you, NO! We already had Kellogg's Rice Krispies cereal for breakfast at my house in Knothole 3 hours ago. So, be quiet and get used to it. (5 hours on the road) Austin: Can we go to Walmart? So me, Anthony, Moe and Joe get Space Jam on DVD. Sally: Fine, this is the only stop and then, we're going straight to the Sonic Underground Live. (20 minutes later) Sally: Let's go. (3 hours later, after the heavy traffic happened) Ticket Manager: I'm sorry, Sally. The Sonic Underground Live is over, they're not coming back ever again. (a 4 year old girl begins to cry loudly, as the 10 troublemaking twins laughing at her) Sally: THAT'S IT, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL OF YOU! THE TWENTY OF YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN WE GET HOME! (After when they got home) Sally: Go to bed now all of you, and there will be no computer, no junk food, no restaurants, no theme parks, no Disney, Pixar, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Viacom, Paramount, Nickelodeon, MTV, VH1, Max Fleischer, CBS Television Distribution, Universal, Illumination, Focus Features, Laika, Mattel, John Hughes, Marvel, Lucasfilm, Paramount, Nickelodeon, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, Nelvana, Matt Groening, Seth McFarlane, Loren Bouchard, Roger Corman, Mike Judge, Max Fleischer, Thunderbean, Video Brinquedo, DreamWorks, Hasbro, Blue Sky, Sony Pictures Animation, Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, STX Films, Screen Gems, Dimension Films, FUNimation, Ubisoft, Activision, Mojang, Bungie, Big Idea Productions, Roger Corman, Ellipse Animation, FremantleMedia, Comedy Central, Adult Swim, MTV, Michael Bay, Scott Cawthon, Laika, Bill and Cheri Steinkellner, 343 Industries, Hanna Barbera, New Line Cinema, Uwe Boll, Point Grey Pictures, Aardman Animations, Lionsgate, Tyler Perry Studios, 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios, Summit Entertainment, Hasbro, UbiSoft, Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Columbia Pictures, TriStar, Nintendo, MGM, Orion Pictures, United Artists, Viz Media, Sentai Filmworks, Discotek Media, Aniplex, Crunchyroll, NIS America, Filipino or pornographic stuff of any kind, no NFL, no NHL, no MLB, no NBA, no MLS, no getting anything for Halloween, Christmas, Birthdays, Thanksgiving, Valentine's Day, or Easter, no going out with other troublemakers, and no dinner or desserts for all of you ever again except doing homework, eating fruits and vegetables and going to school until you all can learn how to behave like Daniel Tiger by improving your failing grades throughout the rest of the current 2018 to 2019 school year and learn to not to make people late for different things that a little kid loves and starting tomorrow, all of you will clean up the entire Knothole and Mobotropolis, that would be considered as public shaming while I call the military school teachers. (All of the troublemakers were sent to bed early at 5:30 in the evening. After Sally sends them to bed early, Sonic arrives with Manic and Sonia) Sonic: Hey, Sal! Sally: Oh, hi, Sonic. Sonic: I can't believe you missed our concert. It was really awesome! My siblings and I really rocked the civic center with our new bandmates. Sonia: Yeah, and our songs sound so much better now with Mina singing lead instead of Sonic. Manic: Don't forget my killer drum solos, dude! I was on fire out there! Sonic: You had to be there, Sally. You should've seen us play! I'm sorry you missed it. Sally: Well, it's not my fault that I was late for the concert. I brought these troublesome kids with me to go to the concert as well, but they made a few excuses just to delay the route and we got stuck in heavy traffic, and we arrived a little too late, because the ticket manager said that the tickets were sold out and the concert was over. When we got home, I punished them for what they had done. But, yeah, I'm a little disappointed that I missed your concert. I guess I should've left them all with a babysitter who would only feed them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and water until bedtime at 6:30 PM like preschoolers and call the military school teachers to take them away to military school the next day. Sonic: Hey, don't worry, Sal. We all make mistakes sometimes. Next time, don't bring any troublemakers to a concert. Besides, when we hold a concert in town again, you're free to see us play. Sally: Gee, thanks, Sonic. You're such a nice friend. (Amy appears and whispers to Sally) Amy: But he still doesn't stand a chance with you. Sally: (chuckles) Aw, shut up, Amy! THE END Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West